


Playlist

by orangecreme



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Humanstuck, Libraries, Lost and Found, Random & Short, XarluLunete, XarluLunete helped, idea from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangecreme/pseuds/orangecreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Volunteering Is Serious Business.<br/>Take No Prisoners.<br/>Lost And Found Items Not Included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a tumblr post w a bunch of au ideas  
> This was the one i did:  
> "i work at the lost and found and does this thing seriously belong to you au"

You're busy organizing the items in the library's lost and found. You volunteer here nearly every day, you live near by and enjoy being somewhere quiet where you can read. It helps you gather your thoughts.

"Heeey." You turn to look at a girl about your age. She's leaning on the counter, waves of golden hair falling all around her. A black draped blazer with the collar popped up. V-neck blue t-shirt with a web design and spider on it.

"Can I help you," You say, turning away from your organizing. Her blue lips stretch into a smirk and she tosses her hair with a hand. Did you see a flash of blue? Now that you look, her hair is died blue at the tips. She also has a gauge in her ear now that you can see her ear. "Yes, you can," she says, still smirking.

Her blue eyes seem to be sparkling with mischief and you struggle not to sigh. "Lemme see what you have."

You raise an eyebrow at her and ask, "What have you misplaced, ma'am?"

She cringes and you smile a little bit beyond your 'customer service smile'. "Uhhh, I'm not sure where I misplaced it, so I'm checking everywhere. But, it's an I pod?"

You turn to the bin you had been organizing. You remember seeing one and it should be- there it is. It's still on, and you can see a few songs. You hesitate slightly as you turn back to her. She is grinning like the cat that got the canary and "Can you verify this is yours?"

Her face drops. "What?"

"I just," You look at the I pod, then back to her. "Is this really yours?"

"Uh, yeah," she says, "of course it is."

"What songs do you have on here?"

She freezes for a second, then quietly mutters, "What."

You smile, polite as ever, "If it is yours, then you should remember at least one song that you have, right?"

She furrows her brows. Looks like she plucks those. "Wwhyyy?"

"It is policy, you see." It is not.

She sighs, frowning now, "Uh, Uptown Funk?"

She looks hopeful. You look at the I pod and search. "No results found." You look up, "want to try again?"

She huffs, "Shake it off."

"Sorry, not there."

Her voice get a little louder, "All about that bass."

"No."

She groans fairly loudly, raising her voice, "How about the freaking trololol song?"

"Keep your voice down." You search and, "I know this is not your I pod, how did you do that."

She stares at you and you stare at her. Her mouth is a gape. "Seriously? That shit is on there?"

Before you can respond she says, "Never mind, it's probably a piece of shit any way. I don't want it."

And just like that, she walks away. You look down at the I pod for a second before putting it back and continuing your organization.


End file.
